Le Prince et le Chasseur
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.
1. Chapitre 1: Neige, sang et plumes

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**J'avais mentionné que le prochain remaniement de conte serait une histoire mêlant magie et steampunk ? Et ben c'est raté !^^**

**J'ai été parfaitement infoutu de mettre au clair cette histoire, que ce soit dans ma tête ou sur papier. Désespérée je suis allée chouiner jusqu'à mon portable. A l'autre bout du fil, mon meilleur ami d'amour. Et il a eu la bonne idée ! **

**Voilà des années que nous râlons de concert sur la triste adaptation de blanche-neige et le chasseur et sa logique à deux vitesses, sans parler de ses bonnes idées jamais exploitées… Mais bref ! Il était tant de remédier à la question de la même façon que je l'ai fait pour l'Ange et la Bête (parce que merde qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Christophe ? Pardon Mr Gans…)**

**Alors ATTENTION ! Je ne ferais pas les choses à moitié ! Les PAUVRES AMES SENSIBLES vont devoir revoir leur lecture si elles se baladent dans le coin. Les frères Grimm ont fait de cette histoire un conte horrifique et personnellement la version de Disney m'a toujours fait flipper ! Oui ! Même encore maintenant… SNIFF ! Il est donc temps de remettre les choses dans l'ordre et CEUX QUI AIMENT LE SANG ET LA MORT vont être servis à foison !**

**L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION DE TORTURES DE MORT SANGLANTE ET BIEN D'AUTRES ! **

**Disclaimers: **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, de même que les différents supports qui on nourrit mon imagination.

**Dédicace : A mon premier lecteur, celui qui ne failli jamais et qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Et à mon Bébinou pour ses tendres corrections.**

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

**Rating: **M. Mention de torture de meurtres… Bref vous commencez à me connaître

**Parution: très bonne question…**

**Résumé :** Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.

**Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

**Le Prince et le Chasseur**

**Chapitre 1 : Neige, sang et plumes.**

La neige tombait sans bruit, recouvrant les jardins royaux d'un immense tapis duveteux. Ce dernier semblait emprisonner le monde dans un silence surnaturel, au point de croire que toute forme de vie l'avait quitté. Mais il y avait parsemé aux quatre coins des jardins, des traces de pattes, prouvant que la faune foisonnait encore.

Le givre quant à lui, s'était chargé de la flore, qui se retrouvait parée de dentelle et de girandoles de cristal qui tintinnabulaient au moindre soupire du vent.

Les branches des arbres, dépouillées de leur parure automnale, n'étaient plus que des enchevêtrements noirs et difformes, qui tendaient leurs griffes vers un ciel lourd, presque sinistre. Certaines croulaient sous un amas de neige et menaçaient de se briser à tout instant.

Le soleil se levait tout juste et peinait à percer les volutes de brume qui rampaient sur le sol comme autant de spectres.

Soudain, bravant l'air glacial, une silhouette gracieuse, vêtue d'un riche manteau d'hermine, pénétra en ce lieu ouaté.

Songeuse autant que mélancolique, la Reine Liliana s'apprêtait à faire son ultime prière à la nature.

Nymphes des bois, elle se savait inféconde, et donc incapable de donner un enfant à son époux.

Depuis leur mariage, elle n'en finissait plus d'en appeler aux Dieux, espérant de tout son cœur voir son souhait se réaliser.

Le royaume devait avoir un héritier, pour son repos et sa tranquillité. Un guide, un héros.

Capable de prescience, elle avait pressentit jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, qu'une ombre malfaisante ne tarderait plus à planer sur leur monde, brisant la paix et l'harmonie.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle devait faire en sorte que la lignée des Potter, dont était issue la famille royale de Gryffondor, se perpétue.

Si elle n'y parvenait pas, ce serait à une autre de le faire, qu'importe que James, son époux soit loin d'agréer cette extrémité.

C'est donc avec la plus grande résolution qu'elle s'en alla au pied du plus vieil arbre qu'abritaient ses terres : un pommier centenaire et majestueux, emblème de la nation, cadeau des divinités lors de l'avènement du premier monarque.

Quel que soit la saison, il était toujours verdoyant. Ses branches étaient emplies de vie et de pommes aussi rouges que juteuses.

Une très ancienne magie coulait en lui. Une magie capable de miracle, et c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait.

Humble et respectueuse, elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

Au-dessus d'elle, nombre des petits êtres et des petits animaux qui s'ébattaient dans ses branches arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire afin de mieux l'observer.

La Reine imprima ses doigts dans l'écorce du tronc, comme pour fusionner avec lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et psalmodia en elfique.

Sa prière dura de longues heures, qu'elle n'eut pas conscience de voir passer tant sa transe méditative était intense, de même que sa ferveur. Elle en vint à s'abîmer les ongles au point de se les arracher sur l'écorce gelée.

Son sang ruissela le long de ses bras, imbiba la fourrure de son manteau et finit sa course en perlant sur la neige.

Le suivit dans sa chute, la plume noire et bleutée d'une pie ainsi que quelques pétales de fleur de pommier.

Le blanc, le rouge et le noir…

Ces trois couleurs résumaient à la perfection les forces qui régissaient les lois de l'Univers : La vie, l'amour et la mort.

Lorsque Liliana rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit que son vœu serait exaucé, mais qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Par une douce nuit d'été, vint au monde un petit garçon.

Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, semblable à ceux de son père. Sa peau avait la douceur des fleurs de péché et la blancheur de la neige, ses lèvres la couleur du sang. Quant à ses yeux pareils à deux nébuleuses, ils promettaient d'être d'un vert plus éclatant que ceux de sa mère.

Ainsi naquit le miracle des Dieux. Un être capable de défier la mort elle-même, un champion porteur de lumière, au cœur noble et généreux. L'espoir pour son pays.

C'est empli de ces pensées que Liliana choisit de l'appeler Harold.

Heureux au-delà de l'imaginable, Le Roi James fit organiser une fête somptueuse en l'honneur de son héritier.

Il y convia les plus riches comme les plus humbles, des délégations de créatures magiques et tous ceux qui voulaient se joindre à son bonheur.

Se mêlèrent aux têtes couronnées, aux paysans, aux soldats et aux marchands, d'influents dignitaires, des elfes, des fées, des nains, des centaures, des magiciens et différents clans de garous.

Le petit Prince fut couvert des cadeaux les plus somptueux ou les plus insolites.

La joie était dans tous les cœurs, au point que personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il puisse se tarir un jour.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les années passèrent et le jeune enfant s'épanouit d'autant. Choyé et couvé, il grandit dans un monde de douceur et de quiétude. Le Royaume de Gryffondor était immense et prospère. Nul conflit entre les différents clans qui le composait.

Curieux, le petit Prince chercha très vite à en apprendre plus sur ses futurs sujets, afin de mieux répondre à leurs attentes lorsqu'il serait plus grand.

Fiers de le voir si studieux, son père et sa mère dépêchèrent nombres d'émissaires aux quatre coins du Royaume pour lui trouver les meilleurs maîtres qui soient.

Les Elfes répondirent en premier en envoyant auprès de l'Héritier des Griffons, le Seigneur Elrond, doué dans les sciences, les mathématiques et la médecine.

Le suivit de prêt, Gandalf, un Magicien aux multiples talents qui excellait dans les langues, la géographie et l'astronomie.

Les Nymphes suivirent avec pour Maître, Eowin, la fille cadette de la Reine Galadrielle. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui enseigner l'art subtil de la magie de leurs ancêtres, ainsi que les secrets qui parcouraient la Terre.

Les Nains se présentèrent peu de temps après en la personne de Balin, accompagné par l'Héritier de la Cité Erebor, montage d'or et de diamant, fief du Roi Thror, grand-père de Thorin, qu'il envoyait faire ses classes auprès d'Harry, puisque beaucoup le surnommaient ainsi. Il espérait par ce fait, consolider les relations d'amitié entre leurs deux familles.

Balin en vieux soldat aguerrit, enseigna aux deux chenapans, qui devinrent bientôt aussi inséparables que les cinq doigts d'une main.

Gais et frondeurs, ils firent les quatre cent coups.

Ce fut au court d'un de leur jeu, que Thorin en vint à se blesser très sérieusement.

Paniqué, Harry posa ses mains sur ses blessures et se rendit compte qu'il avait la capacité d'apaiser les douleurs.

Il put corroborer ce fait en soignant quelques animaux blessés.

Il en fut à la fois heureux et triste.

Il parvenait à accomplir de petits miracles, mais aucun ne fonctionnait sur sa tendre maman, si douce et si fragile, qui voyait sa santé décliner sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle n'avait de cesse de lui dire combien elle était fière de lui, combien elle l'aimait et qu'il était important de s'occuper de plus petit et plus faible que soit. Que la force, d'où qu'elle vienne ne devait pas servir à dominer et qu'un cœur bon et généreux était un bien plus précieux qu'on ne le pensait et qu'il était sage de dispenser et de cultiver sans cesse.

Il s'employa donc à devenir plus fort et fut très appliqué lors de ses leçons quotidiennes dans l'art de la guerre, ainsi que dans ses leçons de médecine.

Bien vite on loua sa sagacité, si vive pour un enfant de cet âge, ainsi que sa force de caractère.

Mais son obstination ne la sauva pas…

Sept ans après avoir prié au pied du pommier, alors qu'une tempête ensevelissait le monde sous un monceau de neige, elle rendit l'âme.

Sortant d'une retraite centenaire, Galadrielle, la Reine des Nymphes, quitta sa forêt, amenant avec elle un cercueil de bois doré et de verre, qui serait la dernière demeure de cette Reine tant chérie.

Les voiles de crêpes noires et les pétales des roses rouges recouvrirent la neige immaculée. Les drapeaux furent mis en berne.

Le Deuil fut national.

Le Roi, anéantit par cette perte, s'enlisa dans une profonde dépression.

Il se calfeutra dans ses appartements, refusant de boire ou de manger pendant plusieurs jours.

Seules les larmes et les suppliques de son fils vinrent à bout de son isolement morbide.

S'il accepta de se sustenter, rien ne l'intéressait plus.

Il laissa les affaires du Royaume à ses ministres qui firent de leur mieux pour maintenir la politique qui avait toujours été la sienne jusqu'au trépas de son épouse.

Profitant de sa faiblesse, comme des charognards autour d'un animal blessé, une mystérieuse armée envahie le Royaume.

Sortant laborieusement de sa torpeur, le Roi convoqua alliés et bannerets afin de livrer bataille.

Tous répondirent à son appel. Les lycans quittèrent leurs plaines verdoyantes, les nains vidèrent la Cité d'Erebor, les elfes firent de même, ainsi que les centaures et les magiciens.

La bataille se déroula à l'orée de la frontière Sud.

La bannière du Roi : le pommier d'or sur fond rouge, claquait au vent, face au corbeau d'argent sur fond noir de l'ennemi.

Les flèches fendirent l'air, les boucliers volèrent en éclats, les épées s'entrechoquèrent.

Chaque fois qu'un soldat impie était touché par une lame vengeresse, il tombait en poussières, laissant un goût de cendre sur toutes les lèvres.

Bientôt, l'ennemi fut vaincu.

Il ne resta qu'un campement délabré pourvu d'un malheureux chariot, où les soldats découvrirent enchainée comme un animal, une jeune femme blonde. Elle s'appelait Ravena.

Elle avait la beauté froide et rasée d'une princesse nordique.

Sa peau avait la blancheur du marbre et ses yeux étaient plus clairs que l'azur. Le timbre de sa voix était aussi beau que le chant des oiseaux et plus envoutant que la plus douce des mélopées.

Sans plus réfléchir, le Roi lui offrit l'asile en son château.

On lui offrit des robes de soies et de brocards brodées de fils d'or et d'argent, ainsi que de magnifiques bijoux.

L'ensemble rehaussait admirablement sa carnation et lui donnait des airs d'étoile filante.

Le Roi en fut subjugué au point que, se laissant dominer par ses passions, il lui demanda sa main.

En la contemplant, il en était venu à oublier sa peine. Cela avait été aussi fugace et éphémère que le vol d'un papillon, mais il se disait qu'avec Ravena à ses côtés, la douleur ne serait plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Il fit organiser le mariage en trois jours.

Il pria ses bannerets et ses alliés de rester au château pour l'occasion.

Beaucoup se montrèrent des plus méfiants quant à ce brusque revirement, allant jusqu'à ressentir cet évènement comme une trahison vis-à-vis de la Bonne Reine Liliana.

Harry ne fut pas de ceux-là.

Fidèle aux leçons de sa tendre maman, il se montra bon et généreux avec sa future belle-mère.

Comme les autres, il était fasciné par l'aura qu'elle dégageait, en plus de lui être infiniment reconnaissant.

Elle avait rendu l'envie de vivre à son père et ce cadeau n'avait pas de prix.

Il avait tant espéré…

Thorin, peu convaincu par la diatribe de son meilleur ami, lui rappela qu'il valait mieux prendre garde à ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter… Ils pourraient bien finir par se réaliser.

« -Quel mal y a-t-il à les voir se réaliser ?! s'indigna le petit Prince.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que ta mère avait payé de sa vie pour te mettre au monde ? »

Les souhaits ont du pouvoir et ils allaient bientôt en avoir la preuve…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le grand jour arriva enfin.

Trompant la vigilance de ses maîtres, Harry se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Ravena.

La belle fiancé était à sa coiffeuse dans une robe de soie blanche, givrée d'argent et décorée de perles et de diamants.

Les servantes allouées à son service peignaient et lustraient sa toison de cheveux d'or qui tombait jusqu'à terre.

Elles n'en finissaient plus de tresser et de façonner chaque mèche en une coiffure dès plus savante qui rehaussait l'ovale de son visage et son cou de cygne.

IL s'excusa de ne pas s'être fait annoncer et demanda la permission de lui parler.

Ravena accepta gracieusement et l'invita à s'approcher d'elle.

Au contraire de son franc parlé habituel, Harry se contenta de fixer le bout de ses chaussures en oubliant par la même occasion le beau discours qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête la nuit durant.

Douce et indulgente, sa future marâtre s'approcha de lui et releva son menton de ses doigts fins.

« -Je ne sais que trop à quel point cette situation doit-être difficile pour toi. J'ai moi-même perdue ma mère lorsque j'avais ton âge. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir la remplacer, mais j'espère que nous serons amis tous les deux. »

Heureux que ses pensées fassent échos, le petit Prince lui fit le plus éblouissant des sourires, avant de lui baiser les mains et de quitter ses appartements presque en courant.

Il avait hâte d'être au côté de son père durant la cérémonie.

Cette dernière, comme le banquet qui suivit, fut somptueuse.

L'ambiance était à la fête.

L'alcool coulait à flot, les pensées réprobatrices s'envolèrent au loin, tandis que résonnait musique et cris d'allégresse.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque le couple royal gagna enfin la suite nuptiale sous les hourras et les bravos.

Ils furent peu à voir à lueur sombre dans les yeux du Roi.

Une fois seuls, prêts à consommer leur union, James se ravisa, honteux et confus :

« -C'était une folie ! Qu'elle méprise… Je ne peux honorer les vœux que j'ai prononcés devant les Dieux. Ce serait pécher ! »

La peine fait faire bien des choses pourvut qu'on puisse l'oublier.

Mais très vite, le remord se fait un devoir de frapper à la porte.

De sa vie il n'aimerait jamais qu'une femme, et elle n'était plus.

« -Veuillez me pardonner, Ma Dame, mais dès demain je ferais annuler notre mariage. »

Indulgente, Ravena lui sourit avec de verser du vin dans deux coupes d'or et de lui en tendre une.

« -Je comprends fort bien, Mon Seigneur. Accepteriez-vous de boire un dernier verre avec votre épouse d'un jour ?

Ne trouvant aucune raison de refuser, James accepta la coupe et trinqua.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire torve qu'elle affichait et but le vin de la trahison jusqu'à la lie, inconscient qu'un peu plus et il aurait évité le funeste sort qui l'attendait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, une terrible douleur le prit au cœur.

Son sang se mit à bouillir et se répandit hors de son corps par son nez, ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Le souffle lui manqua et il se mit à suffoquer.

Malgré la soudaineté de son mal, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle naïveté avait été la sienne.

Privé de ses forces, il s'effondra en demandant « Pourquoi ? ».

« -Le monde sur lequel vous régnez est cruel. Battit sur la souffrance et la destruction de peuple que vous estimez inférieur. Les hommes de votre espèce ont pu trouver la gloire et la fortune sans avoir à en payer le prix. Ainsi je naquis pour punir les Royaumes enorgueillis par leur propre suffisance et leur faste ridicule. J'ai conquis et anéantit quantité de Royaume. Le vôtre n'est que le dernier d'une longue liste »

Le Roi la coupa en vomissant à ses pieds un flot de sang noir et putride.

« -Folle ! Gargouilla-t-il misérablement. »

Un soupire de lassitude lui répondit.

« -Que pouvez-vous y comprendre ? Vous ne savez même pas quelle magie cours dans les fondations de votre pays. Une force qui sera bientôt mienne et me rendra indétrônable ! Je vais offrir à votre peuple une Reine digne de lui. »

Mourant, James rampa péniblement jusqu'à Ravena. Il agrippa un pan de sa robe avec la force du désespoir.

« -Pitié…pour…mon fils… »

Puis ce fut tout.

Le Roi est mort, Vive la Reine !

Aurait-elle le goût de tuer cet enfant qui avait mis tant d'espoir en elle ? Tuer c'était facile lorsque l'on avait sa puissance et son ambition. Les enfants étaient encore plus facile à tuer que leurs parents. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle donnerait un tel ordre. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour se débarrasser de la chaire de sa chaire en la personne de sa nièce, nourrisson qui tétait encore le sein de sa mère, parce qu'elle était appelée à prendre sa place. Elle n'avait eu que peu de remord, même en voyant Freyja geler ce qui lui restait de cœur sous un monceau de givre. Freyja l'avait quitté sans savoir l'horrible méfait dont elle s'était rendue coupable. A présent, elle régnait sur les Royaumes du Nord, ou en tout cas cela ne saurait tarder. Son armée de chasseur était de plus en plus puissante et de plus en plus fournis. Les victoires allaient s'enchainer et elle se rendrait maîtresse de ce vaste territoire. Presque autant que le Royaume de Gryffondor.

Mais était-ce sage de tuer l'héritier d'un royaume si vaste ?

Il pouvait lui être utile ? Ne serait-ce que pour mater les flammes de la rébellion qui ne manqueraient pas de s'allumer dans les différents clans.

Elle allait devoir le garder sous étroite surveillance, il n'était pas que le fils de son père et elle savait de quoi était capable les Nymphes...

Mais d'abord elle devait prévenir son armée que l'heure était venue.

D'un tour de main, elle fit apparaître un corbeau qui passa au travers de la fenêtre ouverte sans plus de cérémonie.

Ravena observa son envolée jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse tout à fait.

Puis elle retira la robe de mariée si blanche et si pure, qui ne lui convenait pas aussi bien que ses robes noires rehausser d'or.

Elle se changea rapidement et sortie de la chambre de feu son époux. Elle n'eut qu'une moue dégoutée pour son cadavre encore chaud avant de rejoindre les portes à doubles battants qui si elles n'étaient pas rapidement ouvertes, bloqueraient l'entrée de ses hommes.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A l'instant où son père rendit son dernier soupir, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur le cœur. Une douleur lancinante l'enserra et le fit suffoquer.

Inconscient du drame qui venait de se jouer et qui le rendait orphelin. Il s'intima au calme, persuadé de n'avoir fait qu'un simple cauchemar.

S'il parvint rapidement à retrouver sons souffle, les battements de son cœur ne cessaient leur rythme effréné.

Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver contenance malgré une insidieuse angoisse.

Au bord de la crise de panique, les mains tremblantes, il se résolu à allumer sa bougie. Sa douce lumière le rasséréna quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il reste tranquillement dans son lit.

Fébrile, il s'enroula dans un plaid de laine épaisse et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour mieux respirer l'air du soir.

Malheureusement, ce fut loin d'avoir l'effet escompté.

Une ambiance poisseuse et lourde enveloppait les environs, comme pour donner corps à l'odieuse prise de pouvoir de Ravena.

Ses tympans se mirent à vibrer et à siffler, tandis que la moindre de ses inspirations finissaient de le rendre malade.

Soudain une ombre gigantesque se répandit sur la plaine qui entourait le château. Une armée de chevalier noir transpirant la cruauté et la barbarie.

Un rayon de Lune éclaira leur pavillon et il retint un cri en avisant le corbeau d'argent qu'il arborait.

Déjà la herse se levait et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant les occupants à la merci de ses beaux diables.

Sans plus attendre il se précipita dans les couloirs pour mieux avertir son père.

Il le découvrit baignant dans une mare de sang. Cette mort à la fois misérable et si soudaine l'anéantit de chagrin. Le petit Prince s'effondra prêt du gisant de son père et ne trouva même pas la force de pleurer tant le choc était grand.

Prisonnier de sa douleur, il n'entendit aucun des cris de rages et d'agonies qui résonnèrent entre les murs de sa demeure jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Nombre d'éminents personnages furent sauvagement assassinés dans leur sommeil où dans les différents couloirs qu'abritait le château. Les membres de la garde personnelle de feu le Roi James gisaient de mêmes que leur maître, administrés sans le moindre préavis par les forces de Ravena.

Ceux qui ne se laissèrent pas prendre si facilement se retrouvèrent bientôt acculés dans la grande cour.

Assistant au spectacle sur le balcon d'honneur, la veuve joyeuse fit chercher son « fils ». Ce dernier toujours prostré face à la mort de son père, se laissa emmener sans résistance, tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Il n'eut pas plus de réaction lorsque Ravena le fit monter sur la balustrade, un poignard sous la gorge.

Aussitôt le fracas des épées cessa et tous se tournèrent vers ce qui restait de la famille royale.

D'une voix glaciale, mais clair, Ravena posa son ultimatum.

Elle garderait l'héritier du trône, prouvant sa bonne santé régulièrement à tous les clans, si et seulement si ils lui juraient allégeance.

C'est ainsi que la vie de captif du bras armé des Dieux commença.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

**Voilà voilà^^ ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**N'oubliez pas le com de l'amour**

**Des bisous et a bientôt**

**Angel**


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Chasseur

**Hello les gens !**

**Que d'enthousiasme pour le premier chapitre^^ !**

**Je suis contente que ça vous intrigue autant.**

**Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle réponde à vos attentes.**

**Réponse à **Yuiu :

Je suis contente de répondre à tes critères. J'avoue je suis une fan des contes aussi. J'en lis beaucoup et de pleins de nationalité différentes^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A bientôt.

**L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION DE TORTURES DE MORT SANGLANTE ET BIEN D'AUTRES ! **

**Disclaimers: **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, de même que les différents supports qui on nourrit mon imagination.

**Dédicace : A mon premier lecteur, celui qui ne failli jamais et qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Et à mon Bébinou pour ses tendres corrections.**

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

**Rating: **M. Mention de torture de meurtres… Bref vous commencez à me connaître

**Parution: très bonne question…**

**Résumé :** Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.

**Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

**Le Prince et le Chasseur**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Chasseur**

Harry fut emprisonné dans la plus haute tour du château, cloisonné entre quatre murs, jamais visité, sauf par les créations éphémères que lui envoyait sa marâtre.

Ses petits pantins gardaient son logis aussi salubre que possible, compte tenu du fait que l'endroit était emplit de fuites et de courants d'air. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il était sûr d'être le premier averti, de même lorsque l'hiver s'en venait. Sa cheminée n'en avait que le nom et ses draps étaient si usés qu'ils étaient parsemés de trous.

Il était nourrit chichement, mais heureusement pour lui des fées lucioles venues du Sanctuaire Divin situé aux frontières Nord Est du Royaume, lui apportaient souvent du nectar et de l'ambroisie.

C'est à elles et à sa magie qu'il dût de n'être pas mort de faim ou d'une affection quelconque.

Le seul être humain qui lui était possible de voir, s'appelait Thomas, le petit préféré de la Reine. Il lui rendait visite afin de lui raser le crâne dès que ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules. Après quoi ses mèches étaient réparties en différents lots et étaient envoyées aux nombreux clans qui menaçaient sans cesse de se rebeller contre le pouvoir en place.

Son aura, qui irradiait au cœur de la moindre de ses cellules, était reconnaissable entre toute, pourvue que l'on sache la lire.

L'héritier toujours en vie, il n'y avait que des électrons libres peu enclins à réfléchir aux conséquences sur sa santé, pour oser s'en prendre à Ravena.

Pour montrer qu'elle était loin d'apprécier ce genre d'attention, elle le fit descendre de sa tour et fouetter au beau milieu de la cour d'honneur, avant de le marquer au fer rouge.

L'avertissement était clair : si jamais il prenait à quelqu'un l'envie de recommencer, elle ne se contenterait pas de quelques tortures…

D'autres avaient tenté de le faire évader, mais ce fut un terrible échec.

Ravena les fit écarteler, éviscérer et envoya leurs têtes à leurs commanditaires.

Du haut de sa tour, le petit prince avait assisté à leur supplice. Sa colère avait été si grande qu'il s'était planté les ongles dans les paumes jusqu'à ce que son sang se répande. Sur sa plaie ruisselante, il s'était juré de ne plus revoir un tel spectacle. Plus personne ne devait mourir pour lui. Il allait s'en sortir seul. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni quand, mais il ferait en sorte d'être prêt le moment venu.

Il endurcit son corps grâce aux nombreux exercices que lui avaient appris ses maîtres, après quoi il méditait des heures, parfois des jours durant. Il acquit calme et patience, qualité qu'il lui avait toujours fais cruellement défaut. Sa volonté tant loué, devint plus inébranlable encore, telle de l'acier trempé. Son visage aux traits si doux, se parât d'une étrange solennité, ses yeux si vert et si profonds, prirent des accents d'absinthe à vous transpercer jusqu'à l'âme.

Il apprit à modeler sa magie et se relia à l'énergie de son royaume.

L'essence divine contenue dans les mets que lui apportaient les fées, lui permirent d'entrée en contact avec les Dieux et de se nourrir de leur savoir. Ils lui parlaient d'une quête qui l'emmènerait plus loin que n'importe qui avant lui et pour laquelle il allait devoir sacrifier plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Pour l'instant il ne possédait peut-être rien, pas même la jouissance de sa propre vie, mais ça ne serait pas toujours le cas.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les années passèrent et la magie de Gryffondor se pervertie pour mieux chasser l'ennemi qui l'avait envahi. Le pommier sacré se vida de toute vie animale, puis végétale. Ne resta de cet arbre centenaire et majestueux, qu'un tronc creux et des branches sombres et tordues. Il s'habilla de ronciers si denses qu'ils dépeçaient quiconque s'en approchait.

La forêt des nymphes, qui bordait les plaines entourant le château, mutèrent en un piège mortel sous l'influence vengeresse de la Reine Galadrielle et de son peuple. Au fur et à mesure que leur amertume grandissait leur demeure devenait un antre de ténèbres qui n'avait qu'un seul but, rendre fou de terreur tous ceux qui auraient l'envie de s'en approcher, avant de les dévorer vivant.

Des gobelins, des basilics, des arachnides, des banshees et autres créatures de cauchemars s'y installèrent. Les plantes devinrent toxiques, empoisonnant jusqu'à l'air à l'entoure. L'eau devint un poison lent et insidieux. Mais contre toute attente les fruits, dont regorgeait la forêt, se transformèrent en joyaux. Sans compter la rareté de certains matériaux, comme les écailles de basilics, les cheveux de banshee, ou la soie d'arachnides, qui valaient une petite fortune. Une façon bien sournoise d'inciter les aventuriers les plus suicidaires à poser un pied en ces lieux.

Avisant cette puissance qui lui échappait et qui lui avait coûté bien trop d'hommes, Ravena se résolue à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle jugea préférable de créer un nouveau réseau de route qui la contournerait, quand bien même cela prendrait plusieurs jours de chevauchée. Cela valait mieux.

D'autant plus que les nymphes avaient également quitté leur terre, préférant se réfugier chez les nains, au cœur de la montagne solitaire, dans la cité d'Erebor. Vivaient –là, en parfaite autarcie, ce qui restait des clans fidèles à la lignée de Gryffondor.

Ils savaient que leur seul espoir résidait en la personne de leur Prince, Chevalier Divin. Ils devaient se préparer pour le jour où le miracle se produirait. Ils en avaient eu l'augure et se nourrissaient d'espoir depuis lors.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Résumer la vie de Ravena serait une histoire bien trop longue à raconter, car elle en avait vécu plusieurs. Son apparence était loin de refléter son âge véritable. Si sa chère petite sœur était devenue froide au point de geler son apparence pour l'éternité, Ravena, elle, devait voler l'essence vitale d'autrui pour garder la sienne.

Et pas celle de n'importe qui. De jeunes femmes principalement, vierges de préférence, avec un ascendant magique si possible. Parfois, elle se nourrissait de ces jeunes amants telle une veuve noire. A ceux qui lui plaisait infiniment, elle offrait une force et une longévité peu commune pour qu'ils la servent avec la plus grande déférence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse et s'en repaisse.

Le dernier en date et qui continuait de garder ses faveurs depuis plusieurs années, s'appelait Thomas. Un jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre et aux de braises incandescentes, qui partageait ses pulsions meurtrières et ses envies de tortures.

En plus des nombreux sortilèges à sa disposition, la Reine possédait, dans une pièce où nul n'avait le droit de pénétrer, un miroir hanté par un esprit démoniaque qui par une heureuse malédiction disait toujours la vérité et connaissait tous les secrets de l'Univers. C'était lui, entre autre chose, qui lui avait dit le danger que représentait sa nièce, bien avant sa venue au monde.

C'était un magnifique miroir de bois doré richement sculpté de rinceaux, de filets feuillagés et de volutes surmontées de dragons ailés. Le fronton était décoré de branchages d'olivier sur un côté et de chêne sur l'autre. Au centre, une large coquille déchiquetée asymétrique à feuilles d'acanthe surmonté d'un corbeau couronné.

Ainsi entouré Ravena se croyait invincible…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Après dix ans à régner sans partage sur le Royaume, Ravena sentit son pouvoir décliner, lui qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Sa force vitale s'épuisait de plus en plus vite. Rien ne lui permettait de ralentir cette fuite, que ce soit les sortilèges, ou les multiples sacrifices rituels qu'elle organisa au pied du pommier. A bout de nerf, elle finit par se précipiter au-devant de son miroir.

Tremblante, elle lui demanda qu'elle était la source de ce mal.

« -Voilà dix-huit ans, raconta-t-il, une Reine en peine de voir la vie grandir dans son ventre, pria les Dieux d'exaucer son souhait. Parce qu'elle était bonne et pure, ils acceptèrent pourvu qu'elle offre le prix de sa vie. Grandit alors en son sein un être bénit des Dieux, appelé à devenir un guerrier à nul autre pareil. Un Héros Divin, qui serait capable de défier la mort elle-même.

-Harold !

-Oui ma Reine. Le petit prince est devenu grand et voilà qu'aujourd'hui son pouvoir est en passe d'anéantir le tien. Mais il y a un moyen de l'éviter et ainsi tu n'auras plus jamais besoin d'absorber l'essence vitale d'autrui.

-Apprends-moi ce moyen !

-Tu dois te repaitre de son cœur encore chaud. »

Ainsi elle avait bien fait de garder cet avorton en vie. Il était peut être sa faiblesse, mais il était aussi son salut. L'immortalité demeurait en son cœur et elle n'avait qu'à le croquer pour que le pouvoir qu'elle avait senti sommeiller en ce royaume soit enfin sien.

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer la frénésie qui montait en elle, avant d'appeler Thomas. Son homme de main aux allures de jeune premier, revenait de sa ronde trimestriel et finissait de répartir les différentes mèches fraichement coupées du futur sacrifié. Comme après chacune de ces séances, Thomas était troublé. Son prisonnier n'avait pourtant plus rien de l'altesse royale dans ses vêtements crasseux, avec son visage anguleux et son crâne rasé. Mais ses yeux si vert et si expressifs qui lui mangeaient le visage, le transperçaient avec tant d'intensité qu'il se sentait mis à nue et vulnérable. Même sa Reine ne possédait pas un regard si envoûtant, ou si troublant.

Cela éveillait en lui des pulsions qui se situaient entre l'envie de meurtre et l'extrême dévotion.

« -Ma Reine ?

-Amène-moi notre charmant prisonnier. Lui Ordonna-t-elle en aiguisant le plus fin de ses poignards. Il semblerait que son cœur au sang bleu soit divin. »

En haut de sa tour, Harry en pleine méditation sentit un verrou sauté en lui. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et réchauffa son corps engourdi. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient traversées par un flux qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il se sentit capable de soulever des montagnes.

C'était aujourd'hui !

Il allait enfin quitter sa prison et débuter sa quête.

Il se redressa et fit rouler ses épaules avant d'étirer ses jambes pour mieux chauffer ses muscles. A peine eu-t-il finit, que des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Thomas revenait le voir et il n'était pas sûr d'en apprécier la raison.

La porte s'ouvrir en un grincement sonore. L'amant de la Reine était là, la mine plus glaciale qu'à l'accoutumé, avec sous le bras une cape de laine grise élimée. Sans un regard, il la lui jeta au visage.

« -Couvres-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Harry se contenta de regarder le vêtement chuter à terre, puis de fixer intensément son geôlier.

« -Je t'ai dit de te couvrir ! La Reine veut te voir.

-Pourquoi ? »

Encore et toujours ce regard. Thomas n'était pas sûr de le supporter plus longtemps sans perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait. Il s'avança d'un pas rageur, ramassa les guenilles et lui les lui tendit en frappant sa poitrine au passage.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se faire la moindre réflexion sur le fait qu'elle était plus musclée qu'il ne l'avait toujours présagé, Harry lui saisit brusquement le bras et lui tordit dans le dos avant de le pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Le choc lui coupa un instant la respiration, l'empêchant de crier.

« -Pourquoi veut-elle me voir ? Répéta-t-il. »

Son prisonnier grogna en guise de réponse et se débattit comme un beau diable dans l'espoir de se défaire de sa prise. Harry tira d'avantage son bras. L'articulation craqua, prête à se déboiter.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix prit un accent métallique auquel personne ne pourrait résister.

Sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer ce phénomène, Thomas lui répondit. Sa voix était si envoûtante…

« -Elle veut t'arracher le cœur pour le dévorer. »

L'instant suivant, Harry frappa son crâne contre le mur. Pas assez pour le tuer, mais assez pour l'assommer pendant plusieurs heures.

Il le coucha sur le sol crasseux et lui prit la fameuse cape. Il s'enroula dedans en prenant garde de cacher jusqu'au haut de son visage et sortit de ce qui était désormais son ancienne prison. Il referma soigneusement la porte à clé et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour, il prit garde à ne croiser âme qui vive. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il ralentit le pas, rasa les murs, les yeux sagement baisés, espérant de tout cœur ne pas être inquiété. Il se faufila ainsi jusqu'aux écuries. Là, il dénicha une monture, qui grâce aux Dieux, était déjà sellée et prête à partir.

La herse était levée pour laisser passer quelques marchands, c'était le moment où jamais !

Il monta en selle et lança son cheval au grand galop en direction de la forêt obscure.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

On l'appelait le Chasseur. Cela sonnait comme quelque chose d'unique et de solennel qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il estimait depuis longtemps ne plus en être un. Depuis le jour où il avait quitté l'armée de Freyja, la Reine des Glaces, petite sœur de la Reine Ravena. Elle semblait taillée dans le givre et aussi froide que lui au premier abord. S'il était vrai qu'elle avait souffert de la mort tragique de son enfant, elle était loin d'être aussi mauvaise que son ainée. Elle avait migré dans le Nord pour noyer son chagrin. Avisant les guerres de clans interminables qui s'y déroulaient, faisant des centaines de veuves et d'orphelins, elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle donna un toit et une raison de vivre à ces familles déchirées. Elle les avait armés et entrainés pourvu qu'ils puissent se bâtir un nouvel avenir. Elle leur avait trouvé un nom qui symboliserait leur objectif : Les Chasseurs. Ils se réunirent sous sa bannière brodée d'un cœur poignardé d'argent sous un fond immaculé.

Après d'âpres combats, les Rois des clans du Nord avaient plié le genou. Freyja était Reine des Royaumes du Nord. Ses Chasseurs s'étaient vengés.

Tout était à rebâtir, mais lui n'en avait cure. Il ne considérait pas le Nord comme sa maison. Il rêvait de gloire et d'aventure. Il demanda le droit de quitter le service de sa Reine, chose qu'elle lui accorda avec sa bénédiction. Il alla vers le sud, là où il pourrait se tailler une réputation. La forêt obscure lui avait semblé être un terrain de jeu adéquat, en plus de lui offrir de quoi largement gagner sa vie. Personne n'était assez fou pour s'y aventurer à part lui. Jusqu'à ce matin d'hiver…

La pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille, de même que le rassemblement des banshees. Elles avaient dû laisser nombre de leurs cheveux coincés entre les branches des arbres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se servir.

Il terminait sa récolte lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention. Aussi furtif et silencieux qu'une ombre, il se faufila jusqu'à la source du bruit. Là, il découvrit une silhouette en haillon, dont il ne put voir le visage. Intrigué, le Chasseur le suivit sur plusieurs mètres.

Etait-ce un concurrent ? Un jeune en mal de sensation forte ? Ou juste un suicidaire qui voulait être certain de ne pas se rater ?

Quoique ce soit, il n'allait pas faire long feu ainsi vêtu et désarmé.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jeune inconnu était prudent et ses gestes étaient mesurés. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement où il allait, pourtant il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

Lorsqu'il le vit faire mine d'entrer dans le territoire gobelin, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit hors de sa cachette.

Il se jeta sur l'inconscient et le plaqua au sol, rapide comme l'éclair.

Il allait pour le rabrouer, lorsqu'il tomba sur deux orbes couleur absinthe qui le transpercèrent aussi surement que l'aurait fait une lame.

Tout à son trouble, il ne prit pas garde au coup de poing qui le sonna suffisamment pour qu'il lâche prise. Sans demander son reste, sa proie fila entre les arbres dans l'espoir de lui échapper.

Le Chasseur s'ébroua avant de se redresser et de lui courir après. Il fallait beau voir qu'un gringalet sorti d'on ne sait où lui fasse un tel pied de nez. Sans compter qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela l'idée de le laisser se faire au minimum, dévorer par une des nombreuses créatures qui vivaient là.

Lui avait de quoi camoufler jusqu'à son odeur, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Et pour cela, il devait remercier la Reine Galadrielle.

Elle avait entendu parler de lui. Il était vrai que sa réputation n'était plus à faire, aussi lui avait-elle offert une cape magique capable de le préserver des regards extérieurs.

Soudain il sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Des cris de bêtes enragées s'élevèrent dans l'air. Une horde de Gobelins étaient sur leur trace.

Il accéléra l'allure en grognant contre le fou qu'il poursuivait. Il finit tout de même par le rattraper.

Sans la moindre douceur, il le plaqua contre lui avant de les faire rouler de concert jusqu'à un arbre éventré. Il fourra son paquet dedans, lui mit la main sur la bouche en lui intimant le silence et les recouvrit de sa fameuse cape.

Les secondes prenaient des airs de siècles tandis que les gobelins tournaient autour de leur cachette dans l'espoir de les débusquer.

Le Chasseur retint son souffle, le cœur battant jusqu'à ce que la horde ce soit finalement éloignée. Il retira sa main et fixa son vis-à-vis avec colère.

« -Vous avez envie de vous faire tuer ou quoi ?! S'égosilla-t-il. »

Pour unique réponse, il eut un « non » de la tête.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

« -Allez debout ! Je vous ramène à la lisière. Et faites-moi le plaisir de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici ! »

Un nouveau non lui répondit.

« -Et pourquoi je vous pries ?!

-…

-N'avez-vous donc pas de langue ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce n'était pas la horde qui revenait, mais les soldats de la Reine, commandés par un Thomas un peu groggy et surtout très énervé.

« -Retrouvez le ! La Reine le veut vivant ! Beugla-t-il. »

Avisant l'éclat de la peur dans les yeux verts, le Chasseur serra les dents et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de la Reine, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le livrer et avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Depuis la fin de son service auprès de Freyja, il s'était juré de ne plus tuer, ou en tout cas, pas sans une bonne raison, telle que défendre sa vie ou celle de quelqu'un.

Il lui tendit sa main, invitation silencieuse à lui faire confiance.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent à courir entre les arbres, pourvus qu'ils mettent la plus grande distance entre eux et les soldats. Les Gobelins semblaient bien moins dangereux à présent. Ils s'enfoncèrent sur leur territoire en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir ou entendre. Leur entreprise réussie, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une grotte cachée par un amas de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes.

« -Je peux avoir quelques explications ? En commençant par qui vous êtes et ce que sa Royale Majesté vous veut ? »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois. S'il avait dans l'idée de lui nuire, il l'aurait laissé aux mains de Thomas, hors il ne l'avait pas fait.

De plus, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pourrait aller au bout de sa mission seul.

Il connaissait la forêt comme sa poche et serait à même de le guider.

Pour la première fois en sa présence, il ouvrit la bouche et se présenta, avant de lui révéler le triste sort que lui réservait sa belle-mère.

Le Chasseur réprima une envie de vomir.

La cruauté de la Reine n'était plus à démontrer, mais « ça », dépassait l'entendement. Comment pouvait-elle être si différente de sa sœur ?

« -Je ne suis pas venu ici dans l'espoir de lui échapper, mais pour trouver un objet très important qui se trouve dans les jardins de la Reine Galadrielle.

-C'est en plein milieu du territoire des gobelins. Autant vous rendre à la Reine tout de suite. Votre mort serait plus douce, ironisa son compagnon.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas le choix. Voulez-vous m'y conduire Chasseur ? »

Ce dernier soupira. Pourquoi pas, s'ils s'en sortaient vivant, il pourrait espérer être largement récompensé…

« -Pour commencer vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme cela. Mon prénom c'est Draco. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps à l'écrire pourvu que je garde le rythme^^**

**Même si pour l'instant le reste de mes fictions restent en suspens, comme « Sang Noir » qui souffre d'un gros syndrome de page blanche mais ça va surement finir par se dénouer de soi même, croisons les doigts.**

**Alors à bientôt j'espère**

**N'oubliez pas le com de l'amour**

**Angel **


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Cercueil de verre

**Hello les gens !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ?**

**Me revoici pour le nouveau chapitre de ce petit comte^^**

**Je me rends compte que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? **

**En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris et en suivis, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Pour information je ne sais pas du tout quand va sortir le prochain c'est un mystère. Alors croisez les doigts et priez très fort ^^**

**L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION DE TORTURES DE MORT SANGLANTE ET BIEN D'AUTRES ! **

**Disclaimers: **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, de même que les différents supports qui on nourrit mon imagination.

**Dédicace : A mon premier lecteur, celui qui ne failli jamais et qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. **

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

**Rating: **M. Mention de torture de meurtres… Bref vous commencez à me connaître

**Parution: très bonne question…**

**Résumé :** Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.

**Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

**Le Prince et le Chasseur**

**Chapitre 3 : Un cercueil de verre**

Ravena ressenti jusque dans sa chaire le moment où Harry franchi les grilles de son palais.

Elle grimpa les marches de la tour avec une telle vélocité que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Elle découvrit son petit favori allongé sur la pierre humide, inconscient.

Sa colère se mua en rage tandis qu'elle se pencha sur lui pour le saisir par le col. Les effluves de sa magie le réveillèrent instantanément. Une ombre noire et malfaisante envahit la pièce et la voix de Ravena se fit soudain vibrante et métallique, au point que les murs se mirent aussitôt à trembler.

« Je t'ai fait confiance ! Il était sous ta garde !

-Ma Rei… ! »

Il ne put achever son simulacre d'excuse car la prise se resserra sur sa gorge jusqu'à le priver d'air. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma comme celle d'un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau.

« -Je t'ai donné un ordre simple ! Me l'amener pour que je puisse me repaitre de son cœur ! Et il te glisse entre les doigts ! Un petit prince maigrelet dépourvu d'arme ! »

Elle l'attira vers elle au point que leur front se touche.

« -Tu as failli ! Et tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me décevoir ! »

Elle relâcha sa gorge et le laissa choir à ses pieds toussant et suffoquant.

Son aura se recroquevilla jusqu'à elle et s'éparpilla autour d'elle telle les flammes d'un brasier tandis que Thomas s'agenouillait pour mieux recevoir son châtiment.

Son attitude était si digne comparé à ce dont elle avait l'habitude, qu'elle se radoucit quelque peu.

Si elle avait pu avoir un enfant, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui ressemble. Elle pourrait envisager de le laisser vivre… Ce serait un fait unique, mais pour quelqu'un qui l'avait si bien servit, elle pouvait se montrer magnanime.

« -Mon petit oiseau, murmura-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille. Si je suis cruelle, je ne suis pas sans pitié ni reconnaissance. Tu m'as toujours été fidèle et pour cela je vais te donner une dernière chance de te racheter. Mais prends garde ! Car je peux aisément reprendre tout ce que je t'ai donné ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Traverser le territoire des gobelins de part en part pour aller chercher un mystérieux artefact, qui devait se trouver dans ce qui était autrefois les jardins de la Reine Galadrielle, dépassait l'entendement. Surtout lorsqu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il se demandait ce qui pouvait le motiver à ce point ?

Un résidu de son sens de l'honneur ? L'appât du gain ? La renommée ? Un trop grand besoin de se confronter à la mort ? Ou bien les yeux si perçants de celui qu'il tenait fermement contre lui ?

Certainement un peu tout cela à la fois…

Ce Prince aux allures de mendiant lui chamboulait les sens en plus de sa raison, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Et cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple attirance physique.

Il y avait quelque chose de mystique en lui, de magnétique, qui parlait à son âme et appelait à la dévotion.

C'était une sensation étrange, difficile à définir.

Il était loyal envers celle qu'il considèrerait pour toujours comme sa Reine, en même temps qu'une figure maternelle, emprunte d'une beauté de nacre, telle l'astre Lunaire. Lui était comme le soleil, on se brûlait à trop s'approcher de lui, mais on se trouvait incapable de vivre sans lui.

Il avait été fasciné en rencontrant la Reine des Nymphes qui dégageait une aura presque aussi éthérée que lui.

Non, définitivement, il était au dessus de tout ce qu'il avait connu à ce jour, et il ne trouvait aucun qualificatif qui lui rendait tout à fait justice.

Draco était si plongé en lui-même qu'il manqua tomber à la renverse.

Harry le stoppa, une main sur la poitrine et le fixa de ses yeux si verts.

«Votre esprit se trouble, affirma-t-il dans un murmure. Reprenez-vous, je vous en prie. Il n'en va pas que de notre survit. »

Il n'était en rien sentencieux, juste terriblement préoccupé.

Bien sûr, il avait raison. Il devait se reprendre très vite.

Il s'excusa platement avant de resserrer la cape magique autour de leur corps si imbriqués l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ressemblaient à deux frères siamois.

C'était la seule option qu'ils avaient s'ils voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer. Heureusement, elle était assez grande pour eux deux. A croire que c'était fait exprès.

Lentement mais surement, ils continuèrent de progresser dans le territoire gobelin.

Leur nervosité n'avait de cesse d'augmenter à chacun de leur pas.

Le moindre bruit les tenait en haleine et les faisaient s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que toute trace de danger soit écarté.

Leur objectif en vue, ils se cachèrent dans un bosquet et attendirent que la nuit tombe.

Les gobelins s'attardaient autour de leur feu de camps, déchiquetant de leurs crocs acérés les carcasses d'animaux qu'ils avaient chassé dans la journée.

Les bruits de craquements et leurs grognements bestiaux emplissaient l'air au point de le rendre poisseux.

Les deux compagnons n'avaient guère faim devant un tel spectacle, mais ils avaient fais un long chemin et il leur en restait beaucoup à parcourir avant d'être dans une toute relative sécurité. Draco sortit donc un morceau de fromage et une miche de pain qu'il gardait dans son sac, ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau à moitié pleine.

Le dîner fut aussi frugal que bienvenu.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé de nourriture humaine aussi consistante. Il prit donc tout son temps pour la mâcher et en savoura chaque bouchée en se retenant de gémir de contentement. Il en avait oublié à quel point c'était bon !

Le blond ne manqua pas de l'observer et devina aisément que la vie du petit prince était loin du conte de fée.

Sa mise en témoignait pour lui.

Sur ce point, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Lorsque la Lune pointa haut dans le ciel et qu'ils n'entendirent plus que les ronflements de leurs hôtes, tout imbibés de chair et de sang, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

Au loin résonnait les cris des Banshees.

La Lune et les étoiles brillaient avec tant d'intensités qu'ils voyaient comme en plein jour.

Ils se faufilèrent, silencieux comme des ombres jusqu'à l'entrée des Jardins.

Là un millier d'arbres à l'écorce d'argent, aux feuilles d'or et aux fruits si précieux leur fit une haie d'honneur.

Le vent chatouillait les branches, les faisant tintinnabuler. Leur mélodie était tel un chant de bienvenue pour l'Espoir tant attendu.

Un spectacle propre à inspirer les plus grands poètes.

Pourtant, ils refusèrent de s'attarder et s'enfoncèrent d'avantage. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière. En son centre, un buisson d'épines d'or aussi affutées que la lame d'un couteau où nombre de corps s'étaient fait déchiqueter comme un rien, en témoignait les lambeaux de chaires encore frais, et les squelettes disséminés çà et là.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

Ce qu'il cherchait était là !

Sans se poser la moindre question, il quitta l'étreinte de Draco qui se retint à grand peine de lui hurler de ne pas y aller. Le moindre son de trop et ils seraient aussi morts qu'on peu l'être.

Il saisit son poignet avec tant de force qu'il était sûr d'y laisser une marque et le supplia du regard.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire emplit de douceur qui le désarma au point de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il y avait tant de confiance dans ses yeux !

Néanmoins, il se surprit à prier qui voudrait bien l'entendre, pourvu que rien de mal ne lui arrive !

Harry présenta sa main au buisson qui s'empressa d'y enrouler ses lianes infernales.

Il endura la douleur sans se plaindre.

Trois gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le piège mortel.

Reconnaissant la valeur de celui qui se présentait devant lui, le buisson retira ses épines avec la douceur d'une plume et s'écarta, laissant entrevoir ce qu'il gardait si farouchement en son sein : un cercueil de verre.

Emu au-delà des mots, le Prince s'en approcha, les larmes aux yeux.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce chef d'œuvre de verrerie, c'était le jour où les Nymphes avaient emporté sa tendre maman pour toujours. En tant que nièce de la Reine Galadrielle, elle se devait de reposer au plus près des siens.

D'une main tremblante, il ôta la poussière qui le recouvrait et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de celle qui avait donné sa vie pour le mettre au monde.

Loin d'être réduite à l'état de squelette, elle semblait aussi belle et fragile que le jour de sa mort.

Le cœur à la torture, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le loquet qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir le couvercle.

Un sanglot lui échappa, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser tendrement son front. Une larme tomba sur la joue glacée. A son contact, la magie s'enfuie et la Reine Liliana tomba en poussière.

La douleur de son fils était si grande qu'il enserra le rebord du cercueil à s'en briser les mains.

Devant lui, à la place du gisant, ce pourquoi il était venu : une branche encore verte du pommier sacré.

C'est le visage inondé de larme qu'Harry retourna vers le Chasseur. Il tenait fermement contre son cœur ce qui clôturait la première étape de sa quête.

Son chagrin était si palpable, que Draco avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour alléger quelque peu le fardeau que son compagnon portait sur ses épaules.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se contenta de tirer sa cape pour l'enrouler à nouveau dedans. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire avant de sortir de la forêt.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

L'aube pointait à peine lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt.

Le Chasseur les conduisit jusqu'à un petit village qui était connu pour ses Halles regorgeants de ce qu'il y avait de plus rare et de plus cher en ce Royaume et dans les autres et qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la forêt.

Il y était connu comme le loup blanc, puisqu'il était le seul à revenir vivant de la Forêt obscure, les poches remplies de merveilles.

Il se présenta comme à son habitude à l'auberge du Poney fringant et salua les Weasley qui en étaient les heureux propriétaires, ou aussi heureux qu'on peu l'être sous le règne de Ravena.

Molly la matrone de cette grande famille se chargea de son compagnon qui tombait de fatigue en plus d'avoir les pieds en sang. Il ne s'en était pas plaint et n'avait pas ralentit non plus l'allure de sa marche, ce qui prouvait sa force de caractère, si il y avait besoin de preuve.

Il le présenta comme une pauvre âme abandonnée dans la forêt par ses tuteurs pour y mourir.

L'instinct maternel de la rouquine fit le reste.

Elle prit le jeune homme sous son aile et entreprit de s'en occuper jusqu'à son retour.

L'esprit tranquille, le blond partit retrouver les commerçants avec qui il avait l'habitude de travailler. Il avait besoin de liquidité au plus vite. Il devait acheter des vêtements et des chaussures de marches ainsi que des montures, en plus de quelques vivres.

Et le tout au plus vite. Il ne tenait pas à tenter le destin et rester en place trop longtemps les mettaient en danger.

Leurs poursuivants auraient tôt fait de les retrouver. La Magie de la Reine ne marquerait pas d'y pourvoir. Elle n'était pas connue pour renoncer si facilement. Sur ce point elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, mais c'était bien le seul.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry s'était laissé faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa seule volonté était de ne pas lâcher la branche qui lui avait tant coûté.

Molly la lava et soigna ses pieds, qui remarqua-t-elle, ne saignaient pas tant que cela. Elle trouvait même que les égratignures semblaient s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure.

Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se disant que ce petit bout d'homme au si jolis yeux devait avoir du sang d'elfe ou de fée qui courait dans ses veines. Ses créatures, maintenant si rares, étaient connues pour avoir bien des secrets.

Elle banda tout de même soigneusement ses pieds avant de le coucher dans un lit confortable qu'elle avait prit le temps de bassiner au préalable.

A peine sa tête se fut posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

Sans un bruit, la rouquine sortit de la chambre et referma tout doucement la porte.

Tandis que son esprit se perdait dans le pays des songes, les Dieux vinrent à sa rencontre pour mieux lui indiquer sa deuxième épreuve.

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, une étoile était venue mourir sur Terre. Elle sombra dans ce que les peuples alentours appelaient le Lac de Cristal. Il se trouvait à l'Est du Royaume de Gryffondor.

La route serait longue autant que périlleuse. Au bout du chemin, il devrait plonger dans ses eaux profondes pour y dénicher ce qui restait de l'étoile.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla sous le regard de son compagnon, des ombres sinueuses dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Il ne serait pas seul sous les flots paisibles et trompeurs du Lac.

« Comment vous sentez vous votre Altesse ? demanda le Chasseur.

-Bien, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'appelez pas comme cela. Mes amis m'appellent Harry. »

Troublé d'être ainsi considéré, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui tendit les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés.

Harry le remercia chaudement avant doter les bandages qu'il avait sur ses pieds et entreprit de se changer sans plus de cérémonie. Il ôta la chemise de nuit que lui avait prêtée Molly et se retrouva aussi nu qu'on peu l'être sous l'œil médusé de Draco.

N'éprouvait-il aucune pudeur ?

N'était ce pas inconvenant pour une altesse royale d'être aussi libre de son corps ?

Il n'avait certes pas en rougir. Sa peau était blanche comme le lait, mais semblait briller d'un étrange éclat comme s'il rayonnait de l'intérieur, ce qui faisait ressortir sa musculature. Elle était un peu sèche mais toute à fait charmante.

Honteux de ses pensées, il fini par se détourner.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné. Vous êtes bien plus courtois que tout ce à quoi j'ai été habitué ces dernières années.

-Vous lisez dans…

-Non, je ne lis pas les esprits. Seulement les cœurs. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, comme s'ils se jaugeaient.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans leur comportement juste une reconnaissance de l'autre, sans heurt ni jugement, mais ave beaucoup d'intérêts.

« Et si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se rua au dehors. Amusé, Draco le suivit. Lui aussi avait faim. Dans tous les sens du terme !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Les deux compères n'étaient pas très bavards, l'un parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'interagir avec des êtres humains, l'autre parce qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé cela.

Néanmoins, Draco se força à exprimer ses pensées et ses craintes quant aux diverses endroits où leur quête allait les conduire.

Harry s'efforça de lui expliquer le peu qu'il savait.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait que des certitudes, mais on était loin d'une stratégie militaire. Il avait une confiance aveugle en les Dieux et suivait leur directive sans vraiment se poser de question.

Draco se prépara donc mentalement à devoir à nouveau porter les armes et tuer si nécessaire.

Il passa le reste du repas en lui-même à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire pour qu'ils restent en vie suffisamment longtemps. Tous les deux !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

**Et boum !^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ?**

**Je vous dis à bientôt**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Des zoubis**

**Angel**


	4. Chapitre 4: Drakaris

**Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez tous bien ?**

**Perso j'accumule la fatigue et je tente, tant bien que mal d'écrire entre tous les autres trucs que j'ai à faire^^ La vie en gros, mais bref**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de ma revisite tout sanglante et glauque du conte de Blanche neige. J'espère qu'il saura vous ravir^^ **

**J'espère aussi n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses aux reviews dans le cas contraire mes plus plates excuses je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.**

**L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION DE TORTURES DE MORT SANGLANTE ET BIEN D'AUTRES ! **

**Disclaimers: **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, de même que les différents supports qui on nourrit mon imagination.

**Dédicace : A mon premier lecteur, celui qui ne failli jamais et qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Et à ma Léapounette qui m'ait toujours d'un si grand soutient et qui m'aide à sortir de mes pages blanches.**

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

**Rating: **M. Mention de torture de meurtres… Bref vous commencez à me connaître

**Parution: très bonne question…**

**Résumé :** Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.

**Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

**Le Prince et le Chasseur**

**Chapitre 4 : Drakaris**

Erebor.

La splendeur de cette ville fortifiée bâtie au sein même de la Montagne solitaire était légendaire. Sa richesse provenait de la Terre, de pierres précieuses et d'immenses filons d'or courant tel des rivières à travers la roche. L'habilité des nains n'avaient d'égal dit-on que celle des elfes.

Le commerce de leur artisanat avait été leur renommé, à présent il était leur salut.

Nombre de Royaume leur passaient commande et assuraient ainsi leur survit. Car les nains ne vivaient pas seul dans leur montagne.

Lorsque le bon Roi James était tombé, et leur jeune prince fait prisonnier, ceux qui se rebellèrent contre l'usurpatrice trouvèrent refuge auprès d'eux. A commencer par les Nymphes, qui après avoir transfigurées leur si belle forêt n'avaient plus eu aucun endroit où aller.

Le Roi Thror, leur avait aménagé de magnifiques jardins prêts de la source qui traversait son domaine. Là-bas, elles avaient pu recréer leur Terre disparue, grâce à ce bienfait offert par les Dieux, et à un savant mécanisme de miroir inventé par les nains. Celui-là même qui leur permettait d'ensoleiller leurs cultures et de nourrir leurs compatriotes et amis.

La Reine Galadrielle, souveraine des Nymphes depuis plus de deux cent ans, possédait une beauté sans pareil.

Sa peau était toujours aussi nacrée et dépourvue de la moindre imperfection. Son visage était la douceur incarnée, gouverné par des yeux myosotis. Sa mise était toujours simple et légère. Sa seule parure, son abondante chevelure dorée.

Ce matin-là, elle terminait à peine sa toilette, que les Dieux lui envoyèrent une vision.

Leur Prince s'était échappé. Il était libre et en passe d'accomplir sa Destinée de Chevalier Divin, porteur de Lumière et d'Espoir. Il était en quête d'objet singulier qui lui permettrait de créer l'arme ultime contre les Ténèbres : L'Epée Divine.

Elle devait se hâter de prévenir Thror.

Leurs armées devaient se préparer à livrer bataille !

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le monde se parait tout juste de gris, lorsque deux cavaliers, aussi silencieux que des ombres s'élancèrent en direction de l'Est. Leur monture équipée comme il se doit de victuailles et de matériel, afin de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

Venait s'ajouter quelques armes bien utiles, ainsi qu'une trousse de premier secours.

La route pour le Lac de Cristal ne serait pas de tout repos.

Ils leur faudraient traverser les plaines, région sous le contrôle de nombreux clans lycanthropes, qui y vivaient en Nomade. Ils se déplaçaient partout sur ce vaste territoire, au gré de leurs troupeaux semi sauvage qui y paissaient.

Attendaient une occasion de leur prélever quelques têtes, des loups géants, des pumas, quelques vouivres, une famille de Magyar à pointe, des Trolls et des braconniers.

Ou autant de façons de se faire tuer.

Sans compter qu'ils étaient encore en hiver et donc pas à l'abri de se retrouver bloquer par la neige, si ce n'est mort de froid.

Si rien ne venait leur faire obstacle, ils arriveraient au Lac d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Les journées étaient longues et glaciales bringuebalés comme ils l'étaient sur leur monture. Ils avançaient lentement pour ne pas risquer de glisser sur les plaques de verglas qui ne manquaient pas de recouvrir de grande partie de la lande.

Une heure avant le coucher du soleil, ils prenaient soin de préparer leur campement à l'abri du vent, au pied d'une colline quelconque.

Draco partait avec un arc et des flèches s'enquérir de leur diner, tandis qu'Harry s'occupait d'aller chercher de l'eau et du petit bois pour faire un bon feu. Il en avait fait de nombreux dans sa cellule pour ne pas mourir de froid et pouvait donc, sans faillir, s'occuper de cette tâche. Si la chasse ou le combat étaient deux notions devenues abstraites, celle-là, lui était acquise.

Puis son compagnon revenait, parfois victorieux parfois bredouille et ils devaient alors se servir dans la réserve généreusement offerte par Molly.

Ils mangeaient en silence, puis ils se couchaient l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, sous d'amples peaux de bêtes.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de se convaincre que les soldats de la Reine ne les poursuivaient plus, ils s'organisèrent quelques cessions d'entraînement.

Harry ne pouvait se permettre de dépendre constamment du blond pour se protéger.

Draco accepta volontiers de lui servir de maître d'arme. Ses multiples campagnes pour Freyja l'avaient amené à entrainer des troupes au combat.

Le petit Prince était loin d'être manchot et ses réflexes revenaient vite.

Il avait su s'entretenir en haut de sa tour. Sa capacité de concentration était telle qu'il en avait rarement vue. Comme s'il était en contact avec une dimension invisible aux yeux des autres. Et c'était sans aucun doute le cas.

Ses yeux étaient plus perçants à mesure que les jours s'étiraient. Son compagnon pouvait y voir des volutes de magie danser dans la mer d'absinthe.

Son aura était puissante, vrombissante, presque intoxicante et il avait du mal à contenir l'attraction qu'elle lui faisait ressentir pour lui. Il était Divin, à n'en pas douter et il pourrait facilement se laisser aller à le vénérer comme on le faisait avec les Dieux.

Il était désarmant et pourtant, derrière cette force, il pouvait voir les plaies béantes qui parcouraient son âme et son cœur.

A l'instar de la forêt des Nymphes, ou des peuples rebels, il appelait la vengeance et le sang de tous ses vœux. Il rêvait de mettre à bas son ennemi pour lui faire payer la souffrance qu'elle avait engendré.

Il le voyait combattre cette sombre énergie, pourvu qu'il ne ressemble jamais à Ravena, qu'il ne devienne jamais un monstre.

C'était étrange de voir un jeune homme, sortit à peine de l'enfance, qui était émerveillé par les beautés de la nature autant que par les êtres qui la parcourait, être à la fois si fort et si fragile, au point qu'un contact trop brutal pouvait le briser.

Tout cela, il était capable de le voir, ou plutôt de le reconnaître, parce qu'il avait vu sa Reine faire de même pendant des années.

Et comme avec elle, il voulait aider Harry, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il n'était pas un beau parleur et il n'était pas non plus très doué pour les gestes de réconforts. Ou si, mais dans un autre registre et il doutait que cela puisse être de bon aloi.

Il avait vécu tellement longtemps seul, qu'il en avait oublié le b.a.-ba en ce qui concernait les relations sociales et au vu du vécu de son compagnon, il n'était pas le seul.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Thomas était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Il s'était juré de toujours servir sa Reine et il le ferait avec autant de déférence qu'il était possible.

Elle lui avait octroyé confiance, longévité, force et magie, et il comptait bien se servir de cette dernière pour mener à bien son ultime mission : retrouvé le Prince et le ramener au Palais.

Il avait hâte de voir Ravena lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine et le dévorer comme on le ferait d'un fruit bien mûr.

Il pourrait ainsi se repaître des cris que ce petit loqueteux ne manquerait pas de pousser lors de sa mise à mort. Il verrait avec plaisir la vie quitter ses yeux d'absinthe qui n'avaient de cesse de le hanter jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, se suppléant à ceux si bleu et si clair de sa protectrice.

Après quoi, il se donnerait corps et âmes à celle-ci jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour s'absoudre de ses pêchés envers elle.

Il ensorcela ce qui restait de son escadron une fois que la sombre forêt eut pris son dut, afin de rattraper au plus vite le fuyard. Ainsi toute envie de manger ou même de dormir, quitta ses hommes. Ce rythme les réduirait en cendre, eux et leur monture lorsque tout serait fini, mais il n'en avait cure.

Ils chevauchèrent plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits pour contourner la forêt. A sa sortie, un autre sortilège lui permit de connaître la direction que le brun avait prise.

Ils traversèrent le village en trombe et caracolèrent à travers les collines de la Lande.

Dans peu de temps, il serait de nouveau sous son contrôle.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le soleil termina sa course et s'en alla mourir dans les collines au loin, tapissant le sol d'une poudre d'or. Les deux compères se déplaçaient aux aguets après avoir constaté qu'ils se trouvaient sur le territoire de la fameuse famille de Dragon qui vivait dans la Lande. Ils cherchèrent un site à l'abri du vent pour ne pas se faire repérer et potentiellement dévorer pendant la nuit.

Draco préféra ne pas partir chasser afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par Maman Magyar et ses petits, et sortit les denrées qu'il avait acheté au village ainsi que ce qui restait de celles qui leur avait offert Molly.

Harry commençait tout juste à sortir les peaux de bêtes pour leur couchage, lorsqu'il fut pris de vertige. Il s'appuya sur sa monture, et attendit que ce malaise d'origine inconnue, veuille bien disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Puis ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et sa tête à sonner comme une cloche. Un coup de tonnerre lui vrilla le cerveau au point de lui faire lâcher une plainte.

En un instant, le chasseur était à ses côtés à s'enquérir de sa santé.

Emprisonné dans cette douleur aussi soudaine que violente, le brun ne lui répondit pas et se prit la tête dans les mains. Un espoir vain pour la faire diminuer.

Le tonnerre frappa de nouveau plus intense, accompagné cette fois par une voix d'une extrême douceur qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Sa marraine tentait d'entrer en communication avec lui et c'était sa présence contre ses barrières mentales qui engendrait tout ceci.

Il les laissa tomber et une chaleur bienfaitrice l'enveloppa.

La voix de Galadrielle s'éleva dans son esprit aussi clair que si elle était prêt de lui.

Il ne devait pas s'arrêter !

Thomas était sur leur piste et il n'aurait de cesse de le poursuivre ! Lui et son escouade seraient bientôt là et ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir !

Son message transmit, la Reine des Nymphes s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Elle lui faisait confiance pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Répondez-moi ! Par pitié ! S'égosillait sans relâche Draco, paniqué de n'obtenir aucune réponse.

-Pardonnez-moi, l'on vient de m'avertir que mon geôlier n'en a pas fini avec nous. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le chasseur remballait son paquetage et remontait en scelle.

Harry fit de même non sans lui demander une chose :

« Vous me faites confiance ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour me demander pareille chose, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Au contraire. »

Exaspéré de le voir immobile, Draco lui dit que oui, pourvu qu'il talonne son cheval pour semer leurs poursuivants.

« Nous ne pouvons les semer. Mais nous pouvons nous en débarrasser, répliqua-t-il énigmatique avant de lancer sa monture au galop dans la direction où il ne manquerait pas de croiser l'âme damnée de Ravena. »

Le blond se précipita à sa suite et tenta par tous les moyens de le rattraper. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de s'arrêter, mais de tels cris auraient alerté leur poursuivants si ce n'était les Dragons, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel des deux étaient le pire.

Bientôt, l'escouade fut en vue.

Dès que Thomas les aperçut, il hurla « à la charge ».

Une course poursuite effrénée débuta.

Draco suivait son compagnon en priant pour que sa confiance en lui soit récompensée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait éprouvé une telle frayeur devant un ennemi. Les soldats ressemblaient à des bêtes assoiffées de sang dépourvues d'âme et de conscience autre que celle de tuer. A les voir, on aurait pu les croire capable de déchirer la chaire de leur victime avec les dents plutôt qu'avec leur épée.

Leurs cris résonnaient sans fin dans le crépuscule, donnant des airs d'apocalypse à leur chevauchée.

Soudain, une ombre noire apparue dans le ciel, et fondit sur leurs assaillants.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà la moitié de ses hommes brûlaient comme les fétus de paille durant les rites de Beltane.

La maman Magyar n'appréciait guère une menace de cet acabit sur son territoire.

Elle leur barra le passage et entreprit de dévorer ceux qui restaient, tandis qu'Harry et Draco talonnaient leur monture.

L'adrénaline aidant, ils chevauchèrent ainsi de longues heures, jusqu'à quitter les plaines.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt de conifères et décidèrent de si arrêter. Leurs chevaux avaient besoin de se reposer et il en allait de même pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés au coin du feu et après s'être rassasiés de pain, de viande séchées et de fromage, Draco fit part de son ressentit à son compagnon, qui ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure d'avoir manqué passer à la broche ou de finir entre les mains de la Reine.

La chance avait été de leur côté, encore une fois, mais ça ne serait pas toujours le cas.

« La chance n'a rien à voir la dedans. Les Dieux n'envoient jamais d'épreuve que nous ne pouvons supporter. »

En réponse, Draco ricana, peu convaincu.

Qu'une Dragonne attaque ceux qui menaçaient son territoire et sa progéniture, n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque volonté divine.

Harry le sonda sans rien de ses yeux d'absinthe, prenant le temps de réfléchir à comment il allait exposer son point de vue. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire changer d'avis, mais plutôt à enrichir ses réflexions.

« Savez-vous comment je suis venu au monde ? Pourquoi ma mère est morte ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je n'ai entendu que des murmures, des racontars, répondit le Chasseur du bout des lèvres.

-Vous les avez crus ? »

Il était bon de savoir où il devait commencer son récit.

« Oui et non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Où tout cela les conduisaient-ils ? Cette conversation était étrange, empreint d'une solennité qui l'embarrassait. Mais dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur son compagnon si mystérieux, comprendre ce qui le motivait.

« La vérité est subjective. La vôtre me suffira.

-Mes parents se sont rencontrés au même endroit que nous. Au cœur de la forêt. Un coup de foudre, comme dans les contes. Et ils se sont mariés. Ma mère était la nièce de Galadrielle, la Reine des Nymphes. C'est pourquoi il était si étrange de la découvrir inféconde. Mon père aurait dû prendre une concubine pour donner une descendance à sa lignée, mais il s'y refusa. Ma mère à prier les Dieux au travers du grand pommier pour qu'ils l'utilisent comme vecteur de miracle. Mais ce genre de miracle à un prix. Ma naissance est une aberration de la nature voulue par les Dieux. Ils ont un plan pour moi, comme pour chacun d'entre nous. Voilà pourquoi j'ai foi en eux. »

Durant son monologue, ses yeux n'avaient cessé de briller, perçants, transcendants, au point que Draco si était perdu avec une étrange volupté. Il y avait tant de ferveur et d'intensité dans ses propos qu'il en avait des frissons. Il aurait presque pu dire « Amen » à un tel discours. Mais les horreurs qu'il avait vu dans sa vie l'en dissuadèrent au dernier moment.

« Pas moi. Ma seule foi est dans ce que je vois, ce je peux toucher. Les Dieux ne sont que des enfants qui jouent avec une fourmilière. Ils ne font pas de plan. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Thomas ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse de sa Reine. Ses hommes, eux, n'avaient pas eu cette chance et avaient fini dans le ventre du dragon.

Cette dépense d'énergie avait coûté très cher à Ravena qui avait cessé de compter ses cheveux blanc, et ses tâches de vieillesse. Quant à ses rides, elles striaient son visage à n'en plus finir. Elle semblait avoir plus de soixante ans et était méconnaissable.

Si Thomas n'avait pas croisé son regard si bleu, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa froideur et de sa cruauté, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

A genoux devant elle, il attendait un châtiment qui ne vint pas.

« Ne croit pas que cela soit aussi facile ! Déclara la voix rauque de la suzeraine. Tu vas trimer et souffrir mille morts avant de passer de vie à trépas ! J'ai dû revoir mes plans à cause de ton incapacité à rattraper cet enfant. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi. Trouve-moi de la chair fraîche ! Je veux que toutes les plus belles filles du royaume soient dans mes geôles. Une fois cela fait, tes cris de souffrances n'en finiront plus de résonner entre les murs de ce château. Ce sera le meilleur stimulant qui soit pour finir d'empoisonner ton cœur. Il me servira pour ce que je réserve à notre petit fugueur. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Pour rejoindre le Lac de Cristal, il fallait longer la forêt de pin et se diriger vers le cœur des Monts Brumeux. Ils mirent deux jours supplémentaires pour rejoindre leur but. Une fois fait, ils se postèrent non loin de ses rives, dans une grotte où ils installèrent leur campement pour plusieurs jours. La recherche de l'Etoile tombée du ciel risquait de prendre un certain temps.

Ils firent une grande réserve de bois. Un feu d'enfer ne devait jamais cesser de brûler afin qu'Harry qui devait plonger seul dans les rives du Lac, ne meurt de froid ou perde un membre lorsqu'il en sortirait.

Le Printemps était encore loin et les températures n'étaient pas prêtes de s'améliorer.

Dans le même temps, Harry parcourut les environs pour trouver de la branchiflore, une plante dont lui avait parlé Eowin, lors d'une de ses nombreuses leçons et qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau pendant environ une heure.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil fut suffisamment au dans le ciel, Harry se dirigea vers le Lac. Il portait, accroché à sa ceinture, une bourse de bonne taille et une dague aussi affûtée qu'un rasoir que la Chasseur avait insisté pour qu'il prenne. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur les nombreuses créatures qui peuplaient les territoires les plus reculés du royaume et il était impossible de dire avec précision ce qui vivait dans ces eaux et qu'elles étaient leur intention. Mieux valait avoir de quoi se défendre, surtout lorsque l'on n'était pas dans son élément naturel.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiété d'avantage, Harry n'avait pas parlé à son compagnon des ombres sinueuses qu'il avait vu dans ses visions. Lui non plus ne savait pas si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Il ôta ses bottes et ses bas de laines, avant de se défaire de sa veste, puis de sa chemise, dévoilant son dos marqué de cicatrise au blond qui eut du mal à retenir un cri d'horreur.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, comme s'il avait peur que le prince se sauve sous ses doigts, il effleura les stries blanchâtres qui loin de l'enlaidirent lui donnait un aspect guerrier. Il descendit le long de la colonne puis sur le flanc droit, là, un corbeau imprimé sur la peau diaphane au fer rouge, déployait ses ailes.

Troublé que ses cicatrices le perturbent autant, il le laissa à son exploration, frissonnant lorsqu'il passait un doigt dessus. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait touché avec autant de douceur.

« Comment… ?

-Ravena n'a pas apprécié que des soldats à la solde de la rébellion attentent à sa vie. Elle m'a fait descendre de ma tour pour me fouetter et me marquer, pour rappeler qu'elle avait droit de vie et de mort sur moi et qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ces « caresses » s'ils leur prenaient l'envie de recommencer. »

En entendant cela, Draco serra les dents et les poings.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel envers un enfant si jeune et si doux.

Il finit par s'écarter du jeune homme et emportant ses effets prêt du feu, non sans lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui demander une dernière fois d'être prudent.

Sa deuxième épreuve commençait.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

**Et voilà^^**

**L'intimité grandi doucement entre ces deux là et Ravena est toujours aussi monstrueuse^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus si oui ou non n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt**

**Des zoubis**

**Angel**


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Lac de Cristal

**L'UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES, LE RATING M NE SERA PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION DE TORTURES DE MORT SANGLANTE ET BIEN D'AUTRES ! **

**Disclaimers: **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, de même que les différents supports qui on nourrit mon imagination.

**Dédicace : A mon premier lecteur, celui qui ne failli jamais et qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve. Et à ma Léapounette qui m'ait toujours d'un si grand soutient et qui m'aide à sortir de mes pages blanches.**

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

**Rating: **M. Mention de torture de meurtres… Bref vous commencez à me connaître

**Parution: très bonne question…**

**Résumé :** Le Royaume de Gryffondor abrite en son sein un arbre miraculeux. Par un froid matin d'hiver la Reine Liliana qui se trouve incapable d'avoir un enfant, s'apprête à offrir sa vie en échange de ce miracle.

**Sur ce, une bonne lecture^^**

**Le Prince et le Chasseur**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Lac de Cristal**

Un vent glacial venu des Royaumes du Nord, territoire de Freyja, effleurera sa peau à l'en faire frissonner, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à enfouir la branchiflore dans sa bouche. La plante aquatique ressemblait à un petit ravioli qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps à l'air libre, lui donnant un aspect peu ragoûtant.

De ce qu'il en avait lu, le goût était étrange, d'abord sec, puis presque gluant.

Une fois dans l'estomac, ses propriétés feraient leur effet.

Le mieux était de commencer à la manger en étant déjà partiellement immergé dans le lac.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Ce qui changea en premier fut ses mains, la peau entre les doigts s'étira jusqu'à l'avant dernière phalange. Puis ce fut au tour de ses pieds, qui ressemblèrent bientôt à un genre de palme aussi rugueux que souple et élégant, qui lui permettrait de nager plus vite. Finalement, ses poumons se transformèrent pour mieux filtrer l'oxygène contenu dans l'eau que les branchies qui apparurent sur son cou, lui apporterait. Il suffoqua, à bout de souffle et plongea sans plus de cérémonie dans les profondeurs du lac.

L'eau était glacée, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre en pareil saison. Toutefois, il n'en souffrit pas longtemps, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Sa peau était devenue plus épaisse, plus miroitante aussi. Voilà une chose que ses lectures ne lui avait pas dites. La Branchiflore ne permettait pas seulement de respirer sous l'eau ou de nager plus facilement, mais également de supporter la température de l'eau. Cela dépendait surement de son environnement. Peut-être s'en imprégnait-elle pour mieux distiller de son essence, ce qui serait nécessaire à la survie des personnes susceptibles de l'utiliser ? C'était une question intéressante qu'il serait bon de poser à qui de droit plus tard.

Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur ses recherches.

Il devait retrouver le massif de pierre sous-marin qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves et qui gardait en son sein, l'étoile tombée du ciel qui lui servirait à créer la lame de l'épée Divine.

Le Lac était immense et il s'était préparé à passer plusieurs jours à explorer ses moindres recoins.

Il portait bien son nom, l'eau était loin d'y être saumâtre. Le soleil, quoiqu'un peu pâle, perçait au travers où suffisamment loin pour qu'Harry puisse y voir clair. Ou bien était-ce à nouveau grâce à la branchiflore ?

Il nagea un long moment, ne rencontrant que de petits poissons, des grenouilles, ainsi que des tortues, et parfois des brochets et des carpes. Avec une telle abondances, ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim.

Il nagea avec lenteur, d'abord pour ménager ses forces, ensuite parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu le faire. Le seul contact qu'il avait eut avec l'eau ces dernières années se réduisait à attendre que la pluie tombe.

Son premier bain depuis longtemps remontait à plusieurs jours maintenant, mais bien qu'il fut très agréable, après toutes ces années privé de l'hygiène la plus élémentaire, il n'en gardait que peu de souvenir, tant il avait été épuisé ce jour-là.

Il savoura donc la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau. Il s'ébroua quelque peu. Frotta son corps pour le débarrasser de la poussière et de la saleté accumulée depuis le début de leur chevauchée.

Dans son exploration, il s'étonna de découvrir des sensations toutes nouvelles.

Les algues et les poissons qui l'effleuraient, le rendait parfois fébrile.

Comment expliquer que son corps puisse réagir à ce point ?

Il avait passé de longues heures à le rendre plus fort, plus rude et plus endurant, comme son esprit, ainsi que les Dieux le voulaient.

Et voilà où il en était ?

Son corps réclamait des attentions si étranges et qu'il n'arrivait pas a définir comme étant agréable ou non.

Son sexe, lui avait l'air de trouvé cela plus que plaisant, vu sa réaction.

Ces notions d'anatomie lui échappaient. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

Voilà un point qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir très vite.

Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver un minimum de concentration et poursuivre ses recherches.

Bien vite l'heure s'écoula, et il dut remonter à la surface. Draco devait être en train de l'attendre.

A peine eut-il percé la surface que un vent glacial le saisit. La plante avait cessé de faire effet et il était soudain frigorifié.

Il se mit à grelotter et à claquer des dents, alors que ses lèvres prenaient des teintes de bleu, tandis qu'il nageait vers le blond.

Celui-ci inquiet, le réceptionna les sourcils froncés, avec une couverture chaude.

Sans cérémonie, il lui retira son pantalon trempé d'eau et l'emmitoufla dans la peau de bête.  
Il le frictionna avec vigueur avant de le conduire à leur campement, là où les attendait un feu ronflant.

Il cala le brun devant les flammes, avant de lui apporter un bol de soupe de gland et de topinambours, qu'il avait préparé pendant son absence.

Pendant qu'il buvait, il finit de le sécher avec plus de douceur.

Sa peau si rudement éprouvée par son changement d'épaisseur, fourmilla étrangement, le faisant frémir comme lorsqu'il était dans le Lac.

Le moindre contact lui occasionnait nombre de soupires qu'il eut bien du mal à retenir entre ses lèvres.

Il eut le déplaisir de constater que son sexe, qui avait retrouver son aspect habituel, recommençait son manège.

La torture, bien que non intentionnelle du chasseur, était divine.

Gêné de son attitude si triviale et si indigne du respect que lui prodiguait son compagnon, il se tendit imperceptiblement et tenta de se reprendre.

Draco ne passa pas à côté de ce revirement et s'enquit du problème.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je vous ai fait mal ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un hochement de tête de ce que font les enfants lorsqu'ils sont pris en faute.

Draco sourit de le voir enfin faire une chose qui trahissait son âge.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient, et le brun était si solennel, si sérieux, qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir qu'il n'avait qu'à peine 18 ans.

Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule, comme il l'avait souvent fait avec ses frères et sœurs de cœurs.

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ? »

A son contact, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

Interloqué au-delà des mots, le blond le tourna vers lui et lui saisit le menton, pour mieux le confronter.

Lorsqu'il tomba sur deux absinthe noyées d'un désir contenu, son cœur rata un battement.

« Je… Comprends… pas… J'ai…c'est la…première fois…, bredouilla-t-il haletant. »

Le voir ainsi, si désirable et si troublé, lui chamboula les sens au point qu'il eut du mal à se contenir. Il n'était qu'un homme, et pas forcément le meilleur spécimen au vue de son passé, mais il se arguait d'être suffisamment intègre pour ne pas profiter de la situation sans l'entière approbation du jeune homme. Et pour cela, si t'en est que cela soit possible, il fallait discuter de la situation.

Il l'intima au calme, en lui recommandant de bien respirer, ce qui était valable pour eux deux.

« Vous n'avez jamais… éprouvé de « besoin »… durant votre captivité ? »

Misère, comme c'était laborieux d'aligner deux mots sur un sujet que l'on maîtrisait bien mieux sur le plan pratique !

Harry se contenta de le regarder, perdu.

Était-il si chaste ? Si asexué ? Les Dieux l'avaient-ils gardé pur de toutes envies humaines ?

« Ce que vous ressentez, est connu de tous. Votre corps se réveille. Il cherche le contact et le plaisir que cela lui apporte. »

Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'une plante soit en partie responsable de son état, car à part cela rien n'avait changé dans leur quotidien. Mais ce qu'il vivait depuis le début auprès du fugitif était tellement hors normes, qu'il n'était plus vraiment à cela prêt.

Harry semblait réfléchir à ce que le chasseur était en train de lui dire sans vraiment comprendre, l'esprit toujours embrumé.

« Vous savez comment on fait les bébés au moins ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait une conversation de cet acabit !

Mais cela eu au moins le mérite de le faire réagir.

Le Prince se mit à rougir et enfouit son visage dans sa couverture sous le rire un brin moqueur du blond.

« Faire l'amour est un acte dont chaque être vivant à besoin pour se reproduire. Il est universel. L'homme n'y fait pas exception. Nous en tirons un plaisir indicible, que ce soit avec des partenaires qui soient de notre sexe ou non. »

Draco lui prit la visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Le tout est de savoir si vous en avez envie et avec qui vous en avez envie. »

Et il serait mentir de dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie…

Doucement, presque timidement, il rapprocha leur deux visages. Son touché était léger, presque sans force. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation. Il voulait que le Prince puisse accueillir sa proposition ou la fuir.

Leur souffle se mélangèrent sans honte.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, se perdant dans les prunelles de l'autre, y lisant tout le trouble et le désir du monde.

Puis finalement, un murmure d'approbation se fit attendre. Il frappa comme le tonnerre.

« J'en ai envie. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le chasseur qui embrassa les lèvres tentatrices de son vis-à-vis avec une infinie délicatesse.

Il caressa les joues qu'il avait connu légèrement saillantes, mais qui, avec une portion de nourriture appropriée, avait repris un peu de volume.

Il se délecta de leur douceur et des soupirs de contentement que son traitement suscitait. Chaque parcelle de peau était d'une sensibilité déconcertante.

Il poursuivit son exploration sur la nuque délicate et la naissance des cheveux. Ces derniers poussaient vite et étaient aussi soyeux qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale et redessina chaque vertèbres avec la pulpe de son pouce. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Harry mit fin au baiser qui était devenu aussi langoureux que passionnée. Son corps était de nouveau parcourus de frisson. Sa peau était comme traversé d'un courant d'énergie semblable à de la magie, le rendant fébrile et pantelant.

Il reprit péniblement son souffle alors que Draco se rapprochait d'avantage pour lui dévorer proprement le cou.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il était frigorifié, et à présent ses membres étaient aussi chauds et accueillants que l'on pouvait le désirer.

Les baisers, puis les légères morsures qui ne cessaient de butiner sa mâchoire, sa gorge, sa jugulaire, le rendait doucement fou de désir et plus avide de contact.

Il laissa tomber sa tasse encore fumante et saisit la veste de son amant. Il arc-bouta pour se coller à lui et ravir cette bouche dont le blond savait si bien se servir.

Leur langue repartirent de plus belle dans un ballet effréné qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait un corps de cette façon, et l'expérience lui plaisait infiniment.

Les muscles roulèrent sous la peau au contact de ses doigts.

Il caressa, effleura et griffa parfois, la moindre parcelle, remontant et redescendant tour à tour sur les flancs, les pectoraux ou les omoplates.

Le Chasseur approuva ses attentions au point qu'il le sentit durcir autant qu'il l'était lui-même. Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui ôta ses vêtements, couche après couche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son pantalon.

Leur torse, aussi brûlants que des fournaises, se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'ils continuaient de se dévorer la bouche à qui mieux mieux.

Draco fit courir ses mains sur la chute des reins du jeune homme et commença à malaxer ses fesses.

Un grondement rauque lui répondit.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il le fit basculer sur le dos.

Auréolé de la peau de bête, impatient, le brun était désirable au-delà des mots.

Il écarta doucement mais fermement ses jambes et se glissa tel un serpent entre elles.

Il poursuivit son exploration le long des cuisses, puis à l'intérieur, là où la peau était fine et si sensible d'ordinaire, ne le serait que d'avantage au vue de la situation et il se délecta des gémissements que poussaient son compagnon.

Harry en venait à trembler de tous ses membres, incapable de se contrôler. La torture était aussi savante que longue, avant que le chasseur ne prenne enfin en main, son vif turgescent.

Dès lors ce ne fut plus qu'une succession de longs gémissements puis de cris.

Le jeune homme se perdait inévitablement dans les méandres du plaisir et ne tarda pas à se répandre.

Tandis qu'il reprenait lentement pied, le blond vint boire son souffle sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Si Harry avait plus qu'apprécié son éveil érotique, il n'en oublia pas son devoir.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il retourna dans le Lac à la recherche de l'étoile.

Il passa plusieurs heures à explorer, sans résultat. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il se résigna et retourna dans la grotte auprès du chasseur.

Il n'aurait qu'à recommencer le lendemain.

Sa peau, après autant de sensations, était de moins en moins sensible, comme s'il avait fallu plusieurs ingestions de branchiflore pour que son corps s'habitue. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé continuer à batifoler avec le Chasseur.

Mais il était aussi épuisé et préféra aller se coucher.

Si son compagnon ne dit rien, il n'en pensa pas moins. Lui aussi avait particulièrement apprécié d'initier le jeune homme au plaisir de la chair et ce qu'il en avait vu lui donnait envie de continuer.

Lui qui aimait la solitude, n'en finissait pas de vouloir être toujours plus proche du brun. Son attachement pour lui était de plus en plus fort à mesure que les jours passaient.

Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments, il n'était pas non plus dans la parole et ne ferait pas de longues déclarations, même si il y était forcé. Il avait toujours été franc, parfois téméraire dans ses inclinations, mais il ne les avait jamais regretté.

Il savait apprécié ce qui lui était donné. La vie qu'il avait mené lui avait enseigné de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il ne cesserait jamais de le faire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, Harry continua son exploration.

Au début, il ne ressentit pas de changement particulier par rapport à la journée de la veille. Mais passé, le deuxième plongeon, il eut l'étrange impression d'être observé et suivit.

A croire que chacun de ses mouvements étaient soigneusement étudiés.

Cette sensation le rendit très inconfortable, au point de régulièrement vérifier que sa dague était toujours accrochée à son ceinture.

A son troisième plongeon de la journée, alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs du lac, des mouvements derrière lui le firent se retourner précipitamment, arme à la main.

Il avait beau avoir pris de la branchiflore, il était loin d'être dans son élément.

Quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas bienveillant. Ses rêves l'avaient suffisamment prévenu. Mais alors qu'était-ce ?

Un sentiment d'urgence lui tordit les boyaux et il poursuivit ses recherches avec plus de fougue.

Enfin, le paysage aquatique lui fut familier.

Il avait trouvé l'endroit où était tombé l'étoile.

Ne restait plus qu'à fouiller la zone.

Il tâtonna un long moment, au point de sentir les effets de la branchiflore, se faire de moins en moins fort. Il ne tarderait pas à devoir remonter à la surface.

La tension était palpable.

La présence étouffante.

Allait-il survire à un plongeon de plus ?

Au moment où ses branchies commençaient à se rétracter, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'étoile.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et la glissa dans sa bourse. L'instant d'après alors qu'il frappait le fond du lac avec ses pieds pour remonter plus vite à la surface, une main tachée d'écailles nacrées et d'or, lui saisit le bras.

Il dégaina son poignard et le glissa sous la gorge de son assaillante.

Il suspendit son geste en tombant sur deux orbes d'or.

Envouté par ce regard si particulier et son magnétisme bouleversant, il cessa de bouger.

La créature était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ce qui au vue de la situation, n'était pas loin d'être le cas…

Un visage de poupée, une peau diaphane, des yeux en amandes et des cheveux d'encre.

Son corps se terminait par une queue de poisson, à l'image de celui des sirènes qui peuplaient les Océans.

Mais contrairement à elles qui avaient un corps fait pour la vitesse, plus proche du dauphin, l'ondine avait des airs de poisson Koï avec de fines nageoires aussi graciles et mouvantes que les courants d'une rivière. Sa queue était tachetée d'or et aussi sinueuse que celle des serpents.

Elle lui saisit le poignet avec une infinie douceur et l'enjoint à lâcher son arme. Ce qu'il fit dans l'instant, perdant immanquablement l'instinct de survit qui l'aurait maintenu en vie.

L'ondine enroula ses anneaux meurtrier autour de ses jambes puis de son torse, lui autant tout possibilité de fuite.

Mais en avait-il seulement envie ?

Se perdre dans se regard et dans cette étreinte si douce lui enlevait toute volonté de s'échapper.

Qu'importe que ses branchies disparaissent et qu'il ne puisse bientôt plus respirer.

Les anneaux, impitoyables, serrèrent sa poitrine avec plus de force, comprimant les poumons qui tentaient de reprendre un semblant de vie.

La douleur fut atténuée par le baiser de l'ondine qui appréciait grandement de pouvoir jouer avec sa nourriture.

Parce qu'elle voulait avoir un avant-goût de ce qui allait être son repas, elle entama la chair de son poignet avec les griffes rétractables qu'elle possédait au niveau de ses mains.

Le sang se répandit dans les eaux du Lac.

Pour ne pas en perdre une goûte, elle mit fin au baiser et sortit une langue démesurée de sa bouche, laissant apparaître une rangée de crocs aussi pointus que des aiguilles et aussi affûtes que des rasoirs.

Avide, elle se délecta du sang royal qui lui était offert sur un plateau et en frétilla de bonheur. Sans plus attendre, elle plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, avec un sourire des plus macabre, et lui arracha la jugulaire.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Draco revenait de la chasse et portait à sa ceinture quelques lapins pour le dîner du soir, il fit un détour pour se rapprocher de la zone, d'où son compagnon ne tarderait pas à émerger, lorsqu'il vit l'eau du Lac se teinter de rouge.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et lâcha ses prises et son arc pour mieux plonger, poignard à la main.

En quelques brasses il fut sur les lieux de l'attaque.

Il vit Harry inanimé dans les bras d'une Ondine qui dévorait sa chair.

Avec précision, il lui planta sa lame dans le dos jusqu'au cœur. La créature n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se mourait déjà.

L'instant d'après, il nageait vers la surface, le brun dans ses bras.

Il le déposa sur la rive et avisa sa blessure au cou qui ne cessait de saigner, sans compter qu'il ne respirait plus.

Au bord de la panique, il para au plus pressé et exerça une forte pression sur la jugulaire.

« Respire ! s'écria-t-il incapable de supporter de le voir s'éteindre sous ses yeux. »

La situation lui échappait au point qu'il se surprit à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : il pria les Dieux de le sauver s'il était si important que cela pour eux.

Il pria avec tant de ferveur que son corps tout entier se mit à trembler.

Il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer autant de frustration que de chagrin, lorsqu'une douce lumière dorée auréola le Prince, referma sa plaie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

L'instant d'après Harry se redressait en criant et en toussant l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Fou de joie, Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en ne cessant de murmurer des mercis.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

**Chapitre riche en émotion^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires^^ un petit mot de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir^^**

**Petite information en passant, je pars en vacances à la fin du mois et je n'aurais pas de connexion internet ou très peu jusqu'à la fin Août.**

**Prions pour que je puisses avancer dans mes fics, notamment Sang Noir et publier un nouveau chapitre à la rentrée^^**

**Sur ce a très bientôt et profitez bien des vacances**

**Bis**

**Angel**


End file.
